bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Sinister Basilisk Kafka
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60766 |no = 1022 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 165 |animation_idle = 108 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A Summoner selected to join the covert "Ishgria's Recon Squad". When the squadron suffered the attack of a terrible beast, Rhoa was prepared to sacrifice himself in order to help his comrades escape. However, Kafka saw through his plans, and chose to help him against his will. Though it was the first time the two of them ever fought together, it is said that they made for a pretty good team. However, Kafka's appearance began to change in the middle of the fight, for the knowledge she had gained in Bariura had been of demonic origin after all. |summon = Argh... So many things are... Demons are definitely...no joke... Guess you reap what you sow... |fusion = Ugh, this is not going well. Do something about it! Just kidding, I'll help too. |evolution = I think I messed up a little... I did become stronger, but at this rate... Use me well, okay? | hp_base = 5109 |atk_base = 2137 |def_base = 1831 |rec_base = 1831 | hp_lord = 6693 |atk_lord = 2683 |def_lord = 2291 |rec_lord = 2291 | hp_anima = 7585 |rec_anima = 2053 |atk_breaker = 2921 |def_breaker = 2053 |atk_guardian = 2445 |def_guardian = 2529 | hp_oracle = 5800 |rec_oracle = 2529 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Epidemic God's Roar |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk of all allies, high probable infliction of random status ailment & boosts BB gauge when attacked |lsnote = 15% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness and Sickness, 10% chance to inflict Poison, Curse and Paralysis & fills 2-5 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Folly Desire |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & adds Light, Dark elements to attack and probable infliction of random status ailment when attacked for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness and Sickness & 7% chance to inflict Poison, Curse and Paralysis |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Schlom Anguis |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & adds Light, Dark elements to attack, adds all status ailments to attack and boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness and Sickness, 7% chance to inflict Poison, Curse and Paralysis & 10% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Persephone |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes & inflicts random status ailment when attacked and adds all status ailments to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% chance |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Rude Awakening |esitem = |esdescription = Probable slight BB gauge boost when attacked & hugely boosts damage dealt to foes with status ailments |esnote = 50% chance to fill 2-3 BC & 100% boost |evofrom = 60765 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Kafka3 }}